User blog:Wassboss/turok vs lara croft
Turok (turok series) vs Lara croft (tomb raider series) Who is deadliest Edges Knife vs combat army knife: They are both basiclly knives so i can give no edge. Edge evan 9mm handgun vs revolver: The handgun has way bigger clip than the revolver. Edge 9mm Handgun RC650 VS Chaingun: While the chain gun has a higher rate of fire and power the RC650 is much more mobile and versatile. Edge RC650 Compond bow vs sticky grenades: The compond bow has superior range, accuracy and can be equipted with explosive arrows. Edge Compound bow Who. Is. Deadliest? Lara croft Turok Turok is walking though a rugged jungle keeping an eye out for any danger. He is holding a chain gun and is struggling with the weight of it. Suddenly he hears a rustle in the bushes. He turns and without thinking fires wildly into the bushes but a person dives out of the way just in time. This person is lara croft. She fires back with her M60 missing turok but destroying his chain gun. Turok jumps behind a tree whips out his handgun and fires at lara but she nimbly dodges the bullets and fires back almost hitting turok in the chest. She runs out of bullets and pulls out her revolver. Turok fires again scraping her arm and she fires back just missing his head by a few inches. Turok dives back behind cover clutching his gun tightly. He peers around the tree but sees none there. He turns back round to find himself staring down the barrel of a revolver. “Drop the gun” say lara pushing the gun into turok’s temple. Turok lets go of his gun and it falls to the ground. “Good” she says and stamps on the gun crushing it under her boot. Suddenly they both hear a snarling coming from some bushes. A raptor leaps out onto lara trying to bite her. She can feel the warm breath of the creature as it snaps at her face. She manages to grab her revolver, rams it down the creature’s mouth and pulls the trigger. The head of the raptor is blown to pieces and she pushes the body off her. She stands up but turok is nowhere to be seen. She hears a faint whooshing and jumps to the side as an arrow flies past her head exploding on the tree behind her. She looks in the direction the arrow came from. She sees turok standing behind a tree readying another explosive arrow. Lara fires her revolver but finds it is out of bullets. She is forced to dodge again as another arrow flies past her head. She pulls out a sticky grenade and throws it at turok but he leaps to the side the explosion going off harmlessly behind him. Lara throws another grenade into the bushes turok is hiding in. She hears a scream followed by an explosion. She laughs and turns to leave but an arrow flies past her head. She turns to see turok standing, shirt torn, holding a knife glaring at her. Lara pulls out her own knife and the two begin to duel. Lara gets the upper hand and kicks the knife out of turok’s hand. Turok steps back as lara lunges at him stabbing him leg. He screams in agony as lara removes the knife and gose for another stab. Turok grabs her wrist, turning the knife around and plunging it into her stomach. She coughs up blood then drops dead on floor. Turok pulls the bloody knife out lara’s stomach and yells in victory. Winner Turok Expert’s opinion Turok won because of his skill in both long and close range combat. This round ends on sunday the 30th of january and next round is war( Darksiders) vs vilgax( ben 10 alien force) Category:Blog posts